


Fun With a Fantasy

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Love Hotel, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Kokichi goes to the love hotel to kill time and is met up by Miu, who's in a dream state. He decides to have some fun with her, but not the kind of fun one would have in a love hotel.





	Fun With a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really quick writing that I did since I have a lot of free time on my hands at the moment. It's not the Irouma fluff that I said I'll do, by the way, that's coming on Christmas.

Kokichi was bored in this prison; for a killing game, things sure are progressing slowly. With the death of Kaede and Rantaro came a casino, but what does that matter? The only people who’d spent most of their time there are shallow minded idiots like Kaito.

Well, there is something that opened up; a Love Hotel. A night where you’re in a state of fantasizing costs one key and a night where you’re in a normal state costs two. How the room is able to put you into a complete fantasy, Kokichi doesn’t have a clue. It seems fictional.

Still, he decides to enter the hotel with a single key. Why not? He’s bored and he has some time to kill. Besides, the idea of being in a fantasy sounds interesting.

Going to his room number, he was wondering when he’ll be in his fantasy until he saw who his partner is; Miu Iruma, looking nervous. Upon seeing him, she’s only gotten even more nervous. From what he could tell, she’s in her dream state and he’s not. A lot of secrets could be spilt if someone isn’t aware of their actual surroundings and the other is; it’s completely unsafe. 

Despite Kokichi being disappointed that he’s not the one fantasizing and despite the person with him being Miu, he decided to stay. He wonders what she has in mind, knowing for sure there would be lots of lust involved.

“Hey, Kokichi…” she tries to start up a conversation.

“What?” a simple response from him, although it came out rather harsh.

“I got some fan-fuckin’-tastic news that’ll put a smile on your face.”

“You finally orgasmed all that cum out of your brain?” he jokes with a mocking voice; he wonders how long she’ll stay in her dream until she wakes up.

“Whaa!? N-no!” she presses her legs together and crosses her arms, “You’re an annoying friend, you know that? I wonder how I stayed with you for so long since childhood, consider yourself lucky.”

“We were only friends as children because your parents were paying my parents a huge amount of cash for me to distract you from giving them a migraine.”

“Seriously!?” Miu quickly falls for it, something that Kokichi knows she never would do if she knew who she was actually talking to.

“No, not really, that was a lie,” Kokichi giggles, making her whine in annoyance.

“Hey! Take this seriously! I actually have some good fucking news for you!”

“Okay, how about you spill it out, then?”

“Uh… well…” she goes completely silent, losing her confidence to face him or to stand up straight. She blushes, curling her hair around her finger. “You… you can… have your way with me… if you want.”

Kokichi makes a sound as if he’s thinking and responds, “I don’t want to.”

“Wh-why not!?” Miu was caught off guard, completely surprised.

“Because I’m not into bestiality.”

“What the fuck!? Stop joking around, asshole!”

Kokichi arches his brows and shouts seriously, “Hey! There is no joke about bestiality! Fucking a pig is a serious crime!”

“Goddammit! I just want to give you a gift to thank you, why are you making this so hard!?” Miu shouts back.

“Thank me? For what?”

“I know that you know you runt!”

“I really don’t; is it for being the only person willing to talk to you in the last six years?”

“No! You… you really don’t know? It’s… don’t get mad at me, okay? Don’t shout at me… alright?”

“Well, bitch, when you’re going to tell me what to do it already gets me angry.”

Miu squeaks, and after realizing that she’s gone too nervous to speak, Kokichi follows up his statement with, “But I promise I won’t shout at you.”

“O-okay… it’s because… ever since we were kids, Kokichi… you’ve always taken care of me, y’know?”

“Well, when you find a weak looking mutt slouching on the streets, what else are you gonna do?”

At this point, Miu learnt how to ignore his jokes. “You held my hand everywhere we went… you stayed by my side, no matter what… and you’re still doin’ that for me...”

She looks so nervous right now, so soft; Kokichi found a truth that he doesn’t want to face, that he actually finds her cute like this. He brushes that unnerving truth away with, “The gun under my bed always calls for me.”

“You’re the only one who sees past my act and knows the real me, Kokichi…”

That statement seemed too real for Kokichi that he questioned if she woke out of her fantasy. ‘She wants a guy who can see through her act, huh? Well, any guy can see through her act, she’s so obvious to figure out…’

“If I didn’t have you in my life… I’d probably be in the gutter or something…”

Kokichi found himself easily having a sentence to tease her with on that, a response like ‘I was too late to save your brain’, but he decided to keep quiet and listen. 

“You’re the reason I could hold my head up high as the Ultimate Inventor… A-and so, I wanted to thank you… But you said… that you didn’t need my inventions… that I should use them to help people… So I don’t have anything else to offer you as thanks except… m-myself…”

‘Yeah, she’s so easy to read; in fact, even now…’ Kokichi drifts out of his thoughts and asks flatly, “That’s not why, is it, Miu? Or more so, that’s not the only reason why; you have another motive, don’t you?”

Miu went silent once again and finally mustered up a reply, “No… I mean- yeah… I actually… I want to have your baby…”

Kokichi kept silent and thought, ‘Knew it.’

The inventor smiles confidently and begins to boast, “Think about it, with my beauty, brains, and talent, and your winning personality… Why, that’s the recipe for the perfect child! Hah-haaaa! Best of both worlds, baby! We just gotta give the kid the right education, let ‘em invent whatever, and we’re set for life!”

“Or… we can end up having a child who’s unstable and becomes a prostitute at the age of fourteen. I dunno, that seems just as likely when a child has us as parents,” Kokichi shrugged. He was having way too much fun with this.

“Aw come on! What are you fucking up my perfect plans for our future for? Or… is it… you don’t...want that future with me?” Miu breaks out into a cold sweat, tears forming in her eyes. “You won’t let me be your girlfriend, Kokichi? C-cuz you don’t need me, is that it?”

‘Oh? Is she breaking?’

“N-no! I don’t want you to abandon me, too! S-so we gotta make a baby!”

“‘Abandon you too’…?” Kokichi repeated her sentence. He gets more serious, feeling that there are more layers behind her that he hasn’t figured out yet.

“I have to make sure you won’t abandon me! This is the only way!” Miu shouts, beginning to get desperate.

Kokichi tried to find any statement of hers that comes off even a little as dishonest and finds nothing. She’s afraid of being abandoned, not wanting to let the past repeat. Well, Kokichi can relate a bit to that; abandonment leads to loneliness and the feeling of loneliness is something he dreads.

“You’re so stupid, Miu. Your body won’t stop anyone from leaving,” he finally speaks.

“W-what!?” she feels a pain in her stomach, inhaling and exhaling more frequently.

“You’re a talented person; you’re able to invent and create things that no one your age would have a clue on how to do. If you keep that up, people would always keep coming. I mean, that’s why I keep coming,” although he knows he’s not actually in her fantasies, he says something personal.

He comes to see her a lot for her inventions, and for her reactions, and to try to break through all her barriers, and for how fun she is to talk to. Kokichi never plans on leaving her; as long as she doesn’t screw things over, he’ll never leave.

“But…” she tries to think of something and snaps into frustration, stomping her foot. “Come on! If you’re not gonna use that dick of yours now, then when, huh!?”

“I see no reason to use it right now.”

“You know what, fuck it! C’mere, Kokichi! I’m gonna squeeze every last drop outta you!” 

Kokichi sighed to himself. ‘Fine. If she’s so persistent in playing that game, then we can play that game.’

The leader threw his arms around her, pushing her onto the bed before she could try to advance on him. He got on top of her and smiled at the way she stared at him with confusion and surprise in her eyes.

“Wh-What are you doing?!” she stammers, “You want to do it?”

“Of course I do, I was just kidding about not being interested.”

Miu’s face is completely red now, biting on her lips and spreading her legs further apart. Kokichi grins mischievously and makes the upper part of his face darken. “Of course, if we’re going to have a baby, I need you to stay in the house at all times taking care of our baby. And you can’t ever leave the house unless you’re with me, because otherwise, you’ll let every guy you see in the street turn you to creampie. I’ll lock you up in the basement for a week with no food if you do.”

He sees her struggling to say anything as her jaws shake and eyes go in a spiral, her lustful desire fading down; that’s the reaction he’s looking for. He tries not to break his act, having to hold himself back from laughing. “Hmm… But I guess I can’t keep you in the house forever… I know! I’ll just stitch your legs together; I’ll make the thread the same purple as the ones on my uniform too so we’d match, won’t that be cute?”

Her eyes widen and her pupils shrink, her face going pale; the terrified look on her face only motivated Kokichi to continue. “So, how should we do it? How should I fill you up with just enough cum to make it impossible for you to not get pregnant? I’m thinking we go at it for a whole twenty-four hours, so you better have hips of steel, Miu. And why don’t we add in a little fun while we’re at it? You like wax play, right? But I wonder how you’d be if I just shove up the whole candle. It’s going to be pretty… hot, don’t you think?”

After not being able to talk for so long, Miu was able to utter one word, “K-Kokichi!”

“Oh, finally gaining your voice back? That’s great; you should save it for when we begin, I want to hear your moans when I shove some eggs inside you.”

“What the fuck, shrimp-dick!?” she spits on his face, the nickname she called to him making him come into realization. Slowly and carefully, he asks, “Are you… are you awake?”

“Yes I’m fuckin’ awake! I’ve been awake since you said you were going to stitch my legs closed!”

Kokichi thinks back on it and figures out he slipped up when he said he’ll “make the thread the same purple as the one on my uniform.”

‘So… she woke up to hear me say that I was going to fill her up with just enough cum to get her pregnant, huh…?’ he finds himself completely frozen, unable to move or utter a sound.

“I didn’t know you’re such a kinky fuck, but this is getting too freaky even for me.”

She’s awake now, can he end things the way he was planning on ending it when she was still fantasizing? Sure he can. He gets off her, holding out his hands and awkwardly backing away. Now by the door, he opens it a little while still looking at her and spouts quickly, “Just kidding! Nishishishi!” 

He rushes out the room, slamming the door behind him. “Shit, you can’t just leave now! I’m still horny, dammit!” Miu shouted and groaned when she realized he wasn’t coming back. She mutters to herself, “Shove up some eggs, huh…?”


End file.
